Only In New York
by Autumn-Park
Summary: Based strongly on Thoroughly Modern Millie Madison comes from Kansas to New York seeking fame and adventureand manages to get mugged within minutes.A newsie helps her out, but they hate each otheruntil...
1. Default Chapter

Hey all! New story! I have several in mind so it was hard to choose which one to post 1st. Anyway, this story is strongly based on the broadway musical, "Thoroughly Modern Millie." so im disclaiming here and now-i do not own the story line, i do not own the characters (bc i am basing most of mine on ones from the show,) and i do not own the songs-i am inserting the lyrics and usingsome as chapter titles. there. so yes-please try and actually read the lyrics they will help. i did tweek them however bc this play is set in 1922 so some stuff didnt apply(like a subway map-made it a city map for this)...i also suggest listening to the soundtrrack or seeing the show if u can its amazing! ok hope u enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Not For The Life Of Me**

_I studied all the pictures  
In magazines and books  
I memorized the city map too  
__It's one block north to Macy's  
And 2 to Brother's Brooks  
Manhattan, I prepared for you_

_You certainly are different  
From what they have back home  
Where nothings over 3 stories high  
And no ones in a hurry, or wants to roam  
But I do, though they wonder why_

_They said I would soon be good and lonely  
They said I would sing the homesick blues  
So I've always got this ticket in my pocket-  
A ticket home in my pocket to do with as I choose..._

_Burn the bridge, bet the store  
Baby's comin' home no more  
Not for the life of me!  
Break the lock, post my bail  
Done my time I'm out of jail  
Not for the life of me!_

_A life that's gotta be more than a one-light town where the light is always red!  
Gotta be more than an old ghost town where the ghost ain't even dead!  
Clap-a-your hands, just-a-because  
Don't ya know that where I am ain't where I was-  
Not for the life of me!_

Madison walked through the streets of Manhattan for the first time, eager and excited. She came from a small town in Kansas, and like many 18 year old girls, she came to New York seeking a life of fame. She could sing and dance-but so could hundreds of other girls. She walked looking for a place to stay, one suitcase in hand. Suddenly, two boys not much younger than she, ran up, stole her bag, some of her jewlery, and her hat.

"Stop! Please! Someone help! They stole my things!" she soon came to find Manhattan hospitality did not run high.

A boy about her age was walking by, so she tripped him slightly to get his attention, "Hey! Whattaya think you're doing?"

"They just stole my bag and-and my hat!"

He laughed slightly, crossing his arms over his chest, "Right off your body huh?"

"I don't see why you're laughing-that was all I had!"

"Let me guess-you're from a small town and you're here seeking adventure and fame here in old New York?"

She looked at him, "Um...well....yes..."

"Where?"

"Kansas."

He let out a laugh and she got defensive, "Oh please! At least I have some common courtousey. Now not only do I have nowhere to stay, but I have no clothes and hardly any money in my pocket!"

He sighed, "Fine-look, there's a place a couple blcoks from here, it's called The Priscilla Hotel-it's a place for young, small town girls like yourself trying to get on the stage. Rents pretty light since they're all broke. Go down this street and hit your fourth left, you'll see it."

"Thank you so much-umm.."

He held out his hand, "Jack Kelly."

Just as she was about to state her name someone called him, "Sorry, gotta run. Good luck..."

"Yea-thanks....Jack Kelly-ha! I practically had to kill the kid to get his attention. Well, at least I'll have a place to stay."

She followed his directions to the hotel and went inside. Several girls, all between 17 and 20 were in the lobby giggling and talking.

"What do we have here? New blood I'm guessing? Where are your things love?" a girl asked.

"They were stolen..."

"O my-thats New York for ya! I'm Chloe. This is Adrianna, Ruth, Alice, Lucille, and Emily-"

"But my stage name is Roxanne!' she said in her high-pitched voice. Chloe and the girls rolled their eyes.

"I'm Madison. Nice to meet you all."

"So I'm guessing you wanna check in?" Chloe asked.

Madison nodded. She liked Chloe already. She was medium height, thin with a definate dancer's body. Her hair was curly and blonde. Chloe stepped over to the front desk and rang the desk bell. She kept ringing it sarcastically every other second until finally Madison could hear someone through the door.

"Alright, alright. Damn girls-what it is Chloe?" she was older, dark hair and slighlty raspy voice.

"Mama-this is Madison-she needs a room."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so! Come child...sorry-I didn't mean to scare you. I keep throwing away that damn bell and it _somehow_ keeps ending up back on my desk..." she eyes the girls before leading Madison up the stairs to her new room.

**A/N:** ok for those of u who know the original play-im not using the whole white slavery thing so Mama is nice-shes not a bad guy ok? lol reviews por favor..it'll pick up don't worrry! happy new year!


	2. Dear Mr Hudson, colon:

thanks for reviewing-ima try to pick it up now. forreal-you have to see this show its amazing. im totally obsessed with the soundtrack too....btw i changed the last names of a lot of the characters ever so slightly so dont say ''hey-thats not how u spell it" k chapter 2....

**Chapter 2: "Dear Mr. Hudson," colon:**

"So you gonna go out and look for jobs today kid?" Chloe asked.

"Yes actually. I have a great plan in mind!" Madison smiled to herself as she put on the clothes and acessories she had borrowed from some of the girls.

"Really now? Let's hear it..."

"Well...I'm a great stenographer, so I figure I'll just type away while I try and find a part in a show..." a grin spread across her face.

"That's not all that's involved in your plan hun-spill..." Chloe eyed her.

Madison laughed, "I'm going to marry my boss. That's right-I'm going to marry my boss and live a life filled with riches wonderful things!"

Chloe had heard it all before-she herself had once thought that way, "And love has nothing to do with it, right?"

"Right..." Madison stated confidentally-until she realized what she had just said, "Well anyway I must be going!"

"Be back by 7 for dinner if you can..." Chloe yelled out the door after her.

Madison barely had to look far for a place to interview. She walked into a large building that said "Grayson Steel" and was immediatly taken upstairs to the owner's office. She took a seat as a man turned around in his chair.

"Trevor Grayson-nice to meet you," he shook her hand across the desk. He was older, but handsome. Dark hair and eyes, very prominant features. He was dashing-that was the best word to describe him. He smiled honestly as he confidently spoke to her.

"Madison Jones."

"That's a mighty sturdy handshake you've got yourself there Ms. Jones.." she smiled, "Well-let's start. Take a letter..." He handed her a pad of paper and a pen, " 'Dear Mr. Hudson,' colon..."

_My eyes are fully open to my awful situation  
So I'm writing you a letter to demand an explanation.  
When the floor wax that we bought frm you arrived her Monday morning,  
We discovered upon usage that the fume should have a warning.  
Since the only possibility is that your wax in rancid  
I expect a full refund of all the money we advanc-ed.  
And unless you can convince me you've improved your floor wax batter  
We will take our business elsewhere so I hope you solve this matter._

"How's my speed Ms. Jones?"

"A little slow, perhaps..."

**(A/N:** okay, basically in this song he continues the letter only a bit faster, singing it of course. She repeates it back and he is thrilled. he gives her 2 minutes to type it up. He then reads-well, sings through the letter one last time, by the end singing so fast it almost seems impossible. My story is not meant to be a musical lol but I wanted to incorporate this...ok now we're after he's read throuh the typed letter...

"Ms. Jones, I do believe you are one of the best stenographers I have ever seen! You start tomorrow!"

"Thank you Mr. Grayson!"

After getting Mr. Grayson to agree to a small advance paymet, she excitidly got her schedule and money from the secretary outside the door and ran back to the hotel to tell the girls....

"Yes-I got the part! Can you believe it!?" Lucille jumped up and down as she told her friends her good news.

"Well guess what ladies?" they all turned to see Madison, "I got myself a job too..." all the girl's gasped and asked where, "Grayson Steel girls, _personal_ stenographer to Mr. Trevor B. Grayson himself!''

"No shit-you really do move quick don't ya kid? When do you start?" Chloe laughed.

"Tomorrow! But-I got some money in advance, and you know-if you all really wanna, I was thinking we could all...GO OUT ON THE TOWN!"

They all screamed and ran into their own rooms to get ready. About half an hour later the girls were all dressed up and ready to go. Where? They had no idea. They figured they'd all find a place with alcohol and meet some boys to dance with and have a good time. They didn't expect, however, howthey'd end upfinding it....

**A/N:** I'm gonna go eat and shower and then come back and write another chapter-but review!


	3. Gin, Poker, and Dance Partners

okay so i had shoutouts to my reviewers on my original doc. but my comp decided to be a pain in my ass and mess up, and im tired like whoa so i'll do some induvid shoutouts eventually (since i really dont do themanyway.) okay, so lets bring some hott, sexaaay newsboys back into the pictcha.... ;-) ( little longer than my usual chptrs)

**Chapter 3: Gin, Poker, and Dance Partners**

The girls walked around for over an hour, but everything was either full, closed, or filled with rich men wanting to get away from their wives. All they needed were drunk, married men chasing them down in the middle of the night. They were all gorgeous girls, but they were all dressed up with no place to go. As they were preparing to give up and go home, Madison saw Jack.

"Jack!" he stopped and turned.

"Well whatta'ya know? I thought I had gotten rid of you!" he said, half sarcastically.

"Very funny...We um...need some help..."

"Look, I'd love to help but I've got a a girl waiting at this party-what was your name?"

"Madison-do you know hers?" she raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips.

He hesitated, "Look, I'm gonna be late and it's an invite only party ok?" he started to walk off

"Wait-a party? We've been walking around for hours! Can you get us in, please Jack?" she futtered her eye lashes.

"I-I just can't-" he was cut off by 5 girls surrounding him, pouting and pleading as best they could. He looked at them all, over-whelmed, then over at Madison. She crossed her arms and smirked, challenging him to say no, "Fiiiiine..." they all squealed, "But-" they stopped immediatly, "As soon as we get in there you're on your own. I got a girl waiting, remember?"

"Yes, sir!" Madison sarcastically saluted him. He eyed her then led them down the street.

He took them all the way to Brooklyn and convinced the guy at the door of the building to let the girls in easily. They followed in, taking in their surroundings. They were in an old warehouse, but it had been done up somewhat. Once they were in Jack pretended to tip a hat and was lost in the crowd. Madison spotted him one last time taking a girl under his arm. The girls all just stood, debating whether or not they were going to let go.

"That's it-come on girls we're gonna make the most of this..." Chloe grabbed several glasses filled with what she could only assum was alcohol. The girls hesitated, "What-never had a drink before?" they all shook their heads.

"Hey-I'm here to experiance new things-and if drinking gin is one of them, then what the hell?" Madison grabbed a glass and clanked hers with Chloe's before attempting to down it all.

She got several gulps before she stopped and her eyes bulged-it was stronger than she had expected. Chloe downed the entire glass without stopping for air and slammed it down on the table in front of her. Several guys around them stopped, obviously intrigued.

One stepped forward, "I can't say I've ever seen a lady, especially one so lovely as yourself, dry out a glass of hard gin like that..."

Chloe burped, wiped her mouth, and laughed, holding out her hand, "Except I'm no lady...Chloe Daniels."

He perked up at her offering and shook, "Spot Conlon."

"Nice to meet you. You have a light?" he pulled out a match and lit the cigarette she pulled out of her pocket.

Madison laughed-she had no idea Chloe was that-out there. Chloe turned back to the girls after letting out a puff of smoke, "Come on girls-down the hatch!"

All the girls began downing the drinks in front of them. Spot laughed at the situation in front of him. Most the girls at the party were newsgirls from Manhattan, Brooklyn, Harlem, Midtown, and the Bronx. The rest were either whores that charmed their way in or they belonged to a guy there. These girls fell into their own category. Gorgeous, young, basically broke, and most of all-innocent. But not Chloe. Spot had a feeling his night was about to get a whole lot better. That Madison girl had some fire in her too...

Once they had all finished Chloe laughed at their expressions, "Alright girls. No turning back now. Have fun!"

They paired up and went their separate ways, Adrianna and Ruth joining the dancing, Lucillie and Emily talking to boys, and most ironically-Alice could be found taste testing every drink that passed by her! Chloe and Madison went with Spot and some of his friends for poker and more drinks. About an hour later Chloe was deep into a high stakes game of 5-card draw. The pot had become large for their income, but it was the best of the best wanting to be forever crowned.

"Whatta'ya say Race?" she asked.

"I'm in doll-don't think I'm about to let some dame beat me at my own game..." he threw several coins in.

"Well 'Jimmy of Harlem,' you in?" she asked, mocking the way he had introduced himself to her earlier.

"Too rich for my blood..." he threw his cards in.

A kid from the Bronx and one of Spot's boys both stayed in, ready to collect their winnings. Madsion watched intently, hoping her friend knew what she was doing. She had to admit-Chloe was quite a sight. Hair slightly out of place, cigarrette hanging from the side of her mouth, outter layers now gone as the room continued to grow hotter, eyes never faultering as she kept the bet poker face any of them had ever seen-not to mention she had finished off at least 4 more glasses of gin. The other two boys she didn't know layed out their cards, both having very good hands.

"Read em a weep boys-I got me a straight,King high! " Race began pulling the money towards him.

They all looked at Chloe-the pot was one of the biggest ever bet at one of these parties. She sat back in her chair, "Damn Race-I underestimated you..." he grinned proudly and started to get cocky when she cut him off, "You're a better loser than I thought!" his grin quickly shot down to a frown and she carelessly tossed her cards onto the table" Royal Flush..."

The group cheered as she cockily grinned at Race, arms crossed, sitting back in her chair. She took a deep puff of her smoke let it out in a ring before pulling her earnings to her side of the table.

"Looks like there's a new poker champ in town..." Spot said, winking at her.

Not long after most everyone was on the dance floor. Madison spotted Jack dancing with his date, whoever she was. She was obviously a one night thing-considering Jack didn't even know her name...Madison grabbed a random guy and started dancing with him in the same area.

It was almost 3 in the morning and everyone was so drunk the dancing was all over the place. Chloe and Spot were together, Emily had attached herself to a rather large guy from Brooklyn, and the other girls had all managed to find plenty of guys willing to dance with them.

Madison asked the guy his name, "Kid Blink-Manhattan," he yelled over the noise.

"Madison," she yelled back.

"You're interested in someone else here aren't you?"

"What? What makes you say that?" she tryed to act innocent.

"Because you keep checking to see if Jack-boy over there has noticed you...." she looked at him, slightly embarassed, "Trust me he has..."

He began spinning her and doing crazy moves to show her off. Soon he managed o get Jack to switch parnters and Madison found herself clinging to the one guy she couldn't stand-or could she? Shouts and cheers could be heard on one side of the room where a group of boys were gathered around a table. Of all people, Alice was having a drinking contest with one the biggest guys in Brooklyn-and she was winning.

Suddenly the doors burst open and a group of cops came in, "Alright kids-let's go. It's one night in the refuge for all of you. We warned ya...."

With that, any kid they could manage to round up was sent off to the refuge. They had been warned that their monthly parties had gotten too loud and too wild, but obviously they refused to listen.

As they were taken in Jack caught up to Madison, "Looks like you're getting to experiance another great part of our great city!"

She glared at him, "Not funny..." she walked ahead of him, to drunk to argue.

**A/N:** longer than i had expected but o well. ill post again when im not so tired so sry if theres a lot of mistakes i tihnki got the poker crap right-yea i dont member i havent played in months and im pissed about it. im addicted too. so yea lets just say even if i got it wrong that Chloe wins bc...its my story....so yea.....review...


	4. What Do I Need With Love?

thanks for the reviews guys! i got my cast off today! had it 6 weeks-the skin on the bottom of my foot is NASTY, the skin on my leg is dryer than ever and peeling, and i havent shaved in 9 weeks-longest its been since i started shaving! AND my calv muscle is SHOT-its jello. haha annnywaaayy The words to the song in this next chapter ARE important to the....development of jack's character (i guess thats th best way to describe it?) so the story itself and the lyrics may seem a bit repetitive but o well! chptr itself is short, hope u like.

**Chapter 4: What Do I Need With Love?**

The group filled the overnight cells in the refuge, pilling in, not caring whether they were spilt boys and girls-they were to drunk to notice. Most of the group was asleep, and if not they were just passed out. There was such a large group some were forced to sleep on the floor. Spot was asleep against a wall with Chloe curled up with him. A few of the girls had piled into a bed, and Madison attempted to curl up in a chair.

Jack sat, watching her, unable to sleep. _Man is she beautiful. Seeing how crazy she can be, we could easily get along and-whoooah Kelly, what are you thinking? Come on now-you've got girls throwing themselves at you, and now you're letting yourself fall for this one? Guys would kill to be me! What do I need with love? Wow-you almost talked yourself into falling for this one-that was close. But...then again, what if you do love her? Nah-you're Jack Kelly. Hell-you can bust out of here right now!_

After having been in the refuge many-a-time, Jack quickly broke the lock and got out. Just as he was passing her he stopped. After a moment he shook his head and started to move on. He came back. She was curled up, sleeping in a chair in jail, completely drunk, and yet he still thought she was gorgeous. He pushed the thought out of his mind. Next thing he knew he was back again-he couldn't do it. Relunctantly he went back into the cell, shut it,and sat down. _Boy, you've really got it bad this time..._

* * *

**What Do I Need With Love? (Song lyrics from "Thoroughly Modern Millie"**

_Oh, the places I would like to show you.  
Although I hardly know you.  
I've a funny feeling we'd make a perfect pair.  
Famous sights I wanna see you seeing.  
The nights of you and me-ing.  
Me. You. We-  
Wait a minute! Just a mintute! No, no, no, no!_

_I'm a Joe with just one aim:  
Every night to date a different dame.  
Call each one of 'em the same pet name,  
"Hey, Baby."  
In a row I have my ducks  
Loads of gals to give me loads of yuks.  
Leave the cooing to the other clucks-  
I don't mean maybe!  
Got it good-What do I need with love?_

_Always practive what I preach:  
Kepp temptation out of easy reach.  
Stick to dolls who wash their hair in bleach-  
I'm happy.  
Come and go the way I choose.  
Never gonna sing the tied-down blues.  
Other guys would kill yo fill my shoes  
No wing-clipped sappy.  
Got it good-What do I need with love?_

_That was a near miss!  
Talk about a close shave!  
Flirted with disaster-  
There must be someone up there watchin' over me.  
Talk about a 4-leaf clover me.  
Peter rabbit's missin' footsie  
Means I roll without a tootsie  
Got it good-What do I need with love?_

_Skip the vows and all that rot.  
Tell the minister that I do not!  
Bright and breezey is the-  
Birds and bees-y is the-  
Free and easy is the life I got-_

_Without her._

_Although I hardly know you...  
What do I need with love?  
I got it good...  
Got it good...  
But now I got it bad.

* * *

Jack finally fell asleep until they were let out the next morning. Groggy and hung over, the group sulked out of the refuge, blinded by the sunlight. Jack caught Madison and she faltered a bit._

"Do you, uh, wanna get some coffee or something?"

"I can't-I have to get to work..." she held her head.

"You're gonna work like this?" he laughed.

"What are you talking about? I'm fiiiiine-" just then she ran right into a wall.

Jack held back laughter and stumbled as he talked, "Yea-you're fine alright..."

"I'll just do my best and if he notices-I'll tell him I'm sick..."

"You need me to walk you there?" she was about to say no when she almost fell again, "Guess that's a yes..." she laughed along with him as he helped her down the street to work...

**A/N:** short chptr i know-itll get juicy soon dont worry. but i have a test tmrw so goodnight-review!


	5. Only In New York

yea sorry the chapters have been so short-not a whole lota time here. but ive got some time now so ill try and make this one longer!thanks for reviewing!!!

**Chapter 5: Only In New York**

Madison made it through her first day of work. Mr. Grayson was easy on her so she had plenty of time to rest her aching head. When she got home it was almost six, and Mama was holding up a note when she walked into the hotel.

"Some _boy_ dropped it off..." Mama said mischieviously, handing it to her,"Good-lookin' too..."

"Oh Mama-please..." she laughed beforeopening it up and reading through it.

_Madison,_

_I'm going to a high society party tonight (I've got some connections.) I know it's short notice, but I thought maybe you and Chloe would like to go with me? I'll come by at 7, so be ready if you're interested. Hope you can make it!_

_Jack_

Madison knocked on Chloe's door and told her the good news. The girls were ready right on time, and went downstiars to wait for Jack. When he walked in he was slightly taken aback-it was going to be a nicer party, and they dressed for the ocassion, but he hadn't expected to find himself unable to speakafter seeingMadison.

He finally regained his composure, "Well-you laides look lovely tonight! Ready to go?"

They smiled and each took an arm. Jack led them to a nicer side of town, one they could only dream of ever living in. He led them to an apartment building and they made their way up the stairs inside. A man standing outside the door checked Jack's name and let him in. A women was on a small stage singing a bluesy, soultry song about New York. Her hair was firey red and her dress was one of the most flashy, amazing dresses the two girls had ever seen.

_The wonders of the world are said to stop at 7-  
But truth to tell, my figure don't agree.  
I number them at 8, with one so close to Heaven,  
The others pale, their magics stale.  
Just take a look and see._

_Step right up to Treasure Isle.  
Ev'ry inch of it a sky-high mile.  
Fairytale land.  
Only in New York!_

_Hey castle builder.  
Want the Moon, and nothing less?  
Work for years, then overnight sucess!  
I know first-hand.  
Only in New York!_

Madison watched as the woman sang. Her voice soothed easily through the song. She listened to the words-they were so true to what she was going through...

_Each day it's free admission to those who dream.  
You set your sights all the way upstream.  
Off you go, for you know that cream will rise. Rise!_

_Make that wish. Seek that thrill.  
Come and get it, 'cause you always will.  
Strike up the band.  
Only in New York!_

As she continued, Jack led them closer to the stage. Once she wasfinished, the people at the party clapped and lifted their glasses to her. She stepped of the stage and took a glass of chamange. Jack stepped up to her and kissed her hand before she kissed both his cheeks.

"Jack! So good to see you here!" she smiled.

"And you Medda. You were wonderful as always...This is Madison and Chloe."

"Ah, friends of yours? Nice to meet you ladies!" she kissed both sides of both their faces as she had done with Jack, "Out of state? I can tell..."

The girls laughed, "They're staying at the Priscilla..." Jack said.

"Oh I see! How are things going for you?"

"Not bad..." Chloe said, Madison still taking it all in.

"Well you girls are welcome here anytime you need old Medda! Oh Jack I almost forgot the hedges need cutting..."

"Hedges?" Madison asked, consfued.

"My father used to be Medda's gardener. I've been doing the job since he died..."

"No one could cut my hedges like your father! Well girls I must be making the rounds-you know how these things go...Make yourselves at home!"

They spent the next several hours chatting, dancing, and drinking. Madison did her best to resist drinking too much-she had learned her lesson! While they were dancing, a woman accidentally bumped into Madison, spilling her drink all over the frontof her dress.

"Watch were you're going! Look at my new dress! Hmff..." she stormed into the kitchen to try and get the stain out.

The whole room turned and looked at Madison. Embarassed, she made her way outside to the balconey. Jack followed her out and shut the door behind him.

"Don't worry about it kid-it wasn't your fault..."

"Yea but everyone in their thinks it is!" she leaned out over the railing, looking at the city below.

"Everyone in their will be talking tomorrow about how someone finally got Dorothy Miller!"

She laughed, "Really?"

He put a comforting armaround her and laughed, "Really."

"Well...I probably shouldn't stay much longer-work again tomorrow."

"That guys really got you working a lot doesn't he?"

"It's only been one day! And _he_ is Mr. Grasyon, and _he_ is my future husband..." she stated confindentally.

Jack stepped back a bit, "Husband? You mean you're engaged?"

"Yes-well...he hasn't asked yet. But that's my plan-marry my boss!"

Jack was suddenly turned off and became extremely sarcastic, "Really? For what-not the money of course?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're just jelous! I'll be living a life of luxery while you clip hedges and sell newspapers!"

"Gold-digger!" he moved closer.

"Street rat!" she moved closer.

"Theatre brat!" he was in her face.

"Good for nothing!" they were only inches apart, Madison on her tip-toes.

With that, Jack suddenly plunged in, kissing her hard. After a moment she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in. They broke away and stopped for a moment. Suddenly realizing the boundary he had crossed, Jack mumbled something about needing to go and left. Madison barely noticed and she stood in shock...what had they just done?

_Am I drunk? Or mabe I'm dreaming.  
I oughta be screaming! He suddenly-_

_Everything today is thoroughly-_

_Just like that. Without any warning.  
At 2 in the morning! He suddenly-_

_Everything today is thoroughly-_

_Were there signs? And I didn't see them?  
A random remark, occasional sigh,  
That day in the park, the gleam in his eye?_

_Everything today is thoroughly-  
Everything today is thoroughly-_

She couldn't get her thoughts to work straight-they were all over. She didn't know what to do. She hated Jack! He didn't even remember the names of 1/2 the girls he had gone out with! She couldn't be in love with him! No way!....or could she? **(A/N: For those of u who know the song-Jack's name does not fit musically so let the lyrics stand without music form here on out lol.....)**

_Jack. Silly boy.  
Gee, what a real sweel guy.  
Jack-what a joy!  
He makes my troubles fly.  
His glance had fireworks in it.  
We kissed, my heart did a wiz-bang,  
Flip-flop, Heaven-for a minute!_

_Jack-don't you know?  
What I can't quite confess?  
So coax me, implore me.  
I promise you won't bore me.  
Jack Kelly-I might say yes..._

Madison finally went back inside. She noticed Jack was gone, and so was Chloe, "Medda? Did Jack and Chloe leave?"

"Yes dear, I belive they did. Be careful going home! Come back and see me any time honey!" she kissed both cheeks again.

Madison was dancing on air as she made her way back to the hotel. She hummed the song Medda had been singing as she danced through the lobby and passed Mama, who only shook her head. As she was 1/2 way in her room she heard someone leaving Chloe's next to her. She stuck her head back out and saw Jack.

"Remember-you can't say a word!" he whispered.

"But Jack-she's my best friend!"

"Not now-just keep quiet about all this ok?"

She nodded reluctantly as he kissed her cheek, put on his cowboy hat, and walked out of the hotel. Chloe went back into her room as Madison stood in shock. How? Why? What was going-She couldn't think straight. Upset she closed her door and went rightto bed. She did have work early the next morning...

**A/N:** dun dun dun-what did Jack do? i actually didnt ever plan to use Medda-it was going to be a Muzzy-like character but i never planned on Medda-so it worked out! if u skipped the lyrics-they were also considered the character's thoughts so dont miss it! lol. revieewwwsssss!! :)


	6. Forget About The Boy

XBeLLaViTaX: yea i saw the travelling company in DC but ive seen the movie too. im basing it on the broadway version tho!

so ive been perty darn good about updatng....um until now-im sorry it took a while this time bc my computer wouldnt let me log in!o yea-and i dont know what the deal is historically with phones and dont feel like worrying about it cause-its my story-so theres gonna be phones k? haha deal with iiiittt....oh one more thing-the dialogue at the beginning is pretty much straight from the show so-disclaaaiimmm-im using it. not mine. as well as the physical comedy that umm is in later...haha it was too funny i have to use it-kinda embarassing but still hilarious! OH sorry also-ha-i realized i kinda modernized their speech, so don't burn me or send in reviews with all my dialogue issues....ok NOW you can read...

**Chapter 6: Forget About The Boy**

Madison worked...and worked...and worked. The other stenographers looked up from their desks at times wondering why she was working so vigorosly. The phone rang..

"Grayson Steel....No Jack I said to stop calling! I don't want to talk to you!" she hung up.

Several seconds later it rang again, "Grayson Steel....Jack! Leave me alone!"

The head secretary, Ms. Dannery walked in, "Personal matter...not on company time!" she yelled.

"I don't want him to call! I never want to speak to Jack Kelly again!"

"Good-forget the boys Jones. Get yourself a canary." she walked away.

"A canary?!" Madison was flamming mad. She wished she had never let herself fall for Jack.

_No canary in a cage for me!  
This canary's ready to fly free!_

_Cut the cord.  
Is that the man I once adored?  
He's nothing but an albatross, not great loss, doublecrosser-  
Forget about the boy.  
Pull the plug.  
Ain't he the one who pulled the rug?  
He's lower than an alley cat, dirty rat, andI flatter!  
Forget about the boy.  
Forget about the boy.  
Forget about the boy!_

_And in the moonlight-don't ya think about him!  
Sista' you're much better off without him.  
You can blow the blues a kiss goodbye  
And put the sun back in the sky  
Cause when he comes crawlin'-  
I'm not fallin'!  
_

_Shout hooary and halleluh!  
Now me and mister wrong are through.  
I'll find myself another beau  
Who I know is no rover!_

_Forget about the boy.  
Forget about the boy.  
Forget about the boy!_

Mr. Grayson emerged from his office suddenly, "Jones-into my office please..." she followed him in and sat down, "Now-why don't prepare yourself and we'll just go straight to what matters..."

She looked up at him, taking his words the wrong way, (he failed to notice) "I need you to take this letter down even though it may seem odd..." she let out a sigh of relief and took down the letter he gave her.

Once they finished Madisondecided to moveon with her plan to marry her boss. Jack obviously didn't care about her, so why should she believe in love anymore? She crossed her legs and changed her posture as she spoke, Mr. Grayson completely oblivious...

"So Trev...mind if I call you Trev?" she said in a low, seductive voice, "What are your thoughts on today's-" she swiveled in her chair, throwing her head back dramatically, "-modern woman?"

He looked at her blankly, not sure what to think. She then attempted to change positions again-terrible mistake. Her butt managed to slide between the desk and the chair-whichto make matters worsehappened to be attached. Her arms and legs where now above the rest of her body-she was stuck. Mr. Grayson watched silently, unsure how to react, as she manuvered her way under the desk, legs and arms tangled. After the longest minute of her entire life she finally got herself back up on the chair, paused, and pressumed the position she had first taken. **(A/N:** okay you really have to have seen the show to understand how _UNBELIEVABLY_ hilarious this scene was. I havent laughed that hard in forever!...and Mr. Grayson just stands there....expressionless....

The phone rang and Mr. Grayson quickly answered it, nodding for her to leave as he talked. She took her pencil and notepad, defeated, and walked back out to her desk and plopped down. Could she have made more of a fool of herself?

An hour later she was one of the only stenographres left, typing up another letter, when she looked out the window and saw something she never expected to see-Jack. She opened it...

"Uh, Jack? How did you get up here?" she was on the seventh story of the fifteen story building.

"That's a damn good question..." he said, never taking his focus off the streets below him.

Night had almost finished falling over the city as she leaned out the window to look down, "Jack..."

"Yea..." he said, focus still unaltered.

"Wanna tell me why you climbed seven stories to talk to me?"

He looked at her, clinging as best he could to the wall behind him, "That Ms. Dannery is hard to get by!"

She laughed, but then went stone faced again when she remembered why she hadn't wanted to speak with him in the first place, "What do you want?"

He carefully sat on the ledge next to where she was leaning out, "Madison-why won't you return my calls or notes? Suddenly you just cut me off!"

She couldn't believe he was playing innocent, "Oh please! You think I didn't see you come out of Chloe's room last night? I knew you didn't mean anything by that kiss! You just can't settle with one girl can you Jack Kelly?"

She looked at him coldly, "Madison..." he started laughing slightly, "It's not what you think it is I _swear_..."

She rolled her eyes, "Not that I haven't heard that one before..."

"No really-there's nothing like that going on between us!"

"Then what is it exactly that you just _had_ to go into her room to get or do or whatever is it you New Yorkers call it..."

"Madison nothing happened! I told you! I just can't tell you why I was there...I know that doesn't sound so great but I promise you'll know when the time is right. But...you'll just have to trust me for now..."

She looked at him. She wanted to badly to just belive him and move on, but what if he was lying? He looked back at her with pleading eyes-she couldn't resist them much longer.

He placed a hand on her face gently, "Please? I promise..." she finally gave in.

He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He then extended his hand and she took it, joining him out the the small ledge. They sat, legs dangling over the edge, watching the city below them as they talked.

"How 'bout this-you and me. Dinner-tomorrow night. I'll come by around 7 and we'll go to the nicest place we can find."

"A place where the menus don't even have prices!"

He laughed, "And the waiters bring you a bottle of wine on the house just because you're there..."

She agreed and went back in, shutting the window. Not long after she heard a muffled, "Umm...Madison?"

She looked out the window, then laughed as she opened it and he jumped in.

"Jones!" they heard Ms. Dannery coming .

"Quick!" she whispered, pushing him under he desk before sitting at it just as Ms. Dannery walked in.

Madison pretended to be working again as she walked up the the front of her desk, "Well Jones, I must be going. I am sure you will see to it that everything is in order before you leave?"

"Why of COURSE!" Jack tickled her leg under the desk, "Of course Ms. Dannery...." she said calmly.

"Everything alright there Jones?" she asked, suspicious.

"Yes Ma'm, I'm FINE!" she kicked Jack under the desk for tickling her again.

Jack made a slight noise, and Madison attempted to cough it off, "Get some sleep Jones- you need it..."

She turned and walked out. Madison threw one of her notepads at Jack as he came out from under the desk, "You could get me fired!"

"You could get _me_ killed! Those shoes hurt!" he said, rubbing his side.

She laughed, "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow night..." she kissed his cheek.

He tickled her sideagainandshe smacked him over the head with her bag. The war continued as they made their way outside. Once they were about to go their separate ways she hit him last before he pulled her into another kiss. She smiled as they broke away, "You know-we fight back and forth like my folks back home..."

He smiled, sliding his arms around her, "But it always ends with me settling you down now, doesn't it?"

She decided to prove him wrong and pulled him in by his collar, kissing him deeply, "Not always..."

She smirked before turning and making her way down the street towards the hotel. Jack just shook his head and watched till she was out of sight before heading back to the lodging house...

**A/N:** this is turning out way diff than i thought it would!in a good way tho...and yes this is why i said "strongly based on the plot" in the summary bc a LOT of it is straight from the show! okay review, and tell me something-would you like to see more spot and chloe stuff? i realized i never continued with it. it wouldnt be a HUGE part of it if i did but i wanna know what u think....


	7. I'm Falling In Love With Someone

thanks for reviewing. im home sick-blacked out in show choir yesterday and came home early. got blood test and stuff done but they cant find anything. so at least i get to write some! this chapter was gonna be jack and madison's night out, but i wanna get some spot and chloe-ness in first (doing it after kinda stops the flow of the story) song has been altered slightly to fit once again...

**Chapter 7: I'm Falling In Love With Someone**

Chloe made her way across the Brooklyn bridge to pick up several things for Mama. Normally one of the younger girls was sent, but Chloe knew in the back of her head why she suddenly volunteered to go. She headed for the usual street vender that Mama insisted all her fruits and vegetable come from and began picking up what she needed.

"Hey Conlon-ain't that the girl from the party the other night?"

Spot followed his friend's gaze, "Yea...it is...Hey why don't you head back-I'll meet up with everyone later..."

He watched her. Blond curls blowing slightly inthe breeze. Her smile made him want to melt-wait melt? What was happening to him? He never remembered a girl from one night, let alone after a night full of drinking and smoking like the one they had together. Then he realized-they never actually did anything. Could he really be falling in love?

"Nothing to loose...." he said to himself and he headed in her direction.

She was talking and laughing with the vender as she picked up different fruits and placed them in a bag. He paused for a moment, unsure of how he wanted to approach her.

"You know I hear they have the best oranges in town..."

She turned, she knew that voice, "So I hear..."

He shoved his hands in his pockets, nervous around a girl for the first time in his life, "Sorry you all had to get, uh, caught up in that whole thing the other night..."

She laughed, "Are you kidding? I've had worse Spot Conlon, I've had worse..." he eyed her, "No really-it was fun. Plus it was good for the girls to get out of their little show biz bubble."

He laughed, "Yea, I never expected to see that Alice girl more drunk than any of us by the end of the night!"

They laughed in unison and stopped, "So um, you wanna go for a walk or something?"

She smiled, "Why not?"

She finshed paying for the food and walked with Spot through Brooklyn. They spent an hour just walking around, talking about their friends, their lives, their dreams. Spot told her about how he had come to be the leader of the Brooklyn newsies, and how he had no family.

"What about you-any family?" he asked.

She stopped, "Well...umm..not exactly..."

They walked into a dock over the river and sat on the edge, "Not exactly?"

She wasn't sure how she was supossed to answer him, "Honestly, I can't really say right now..."

He nodded. He'd known kids with some rough pasts and knew when not to push it. Then he got an idea. He stood up and took off his hat and shirt. Chloe stopped, wide-eyed. He smirked at her before jumping off the dock into the water.

"Spot-what are you doing?!" she laughed.

"Uh-swimming! Come on!" he splashed up at her.

"Hey!" she took off only her outter sweater before jumping in herself.

Spot looked around, waiting for her to come up. After a while he started becoming slightly nervous. Just as he was above to dive under and find her, he felt someone grab his leg and pull him under. They laughed and wrestled in the water for awhile before they found themselves only inches away from the other's face. Spot held Chloe as they floated in the water. Without a word he pulled her into him, keeping them both afloat as he kissed her. For a moment she was shocked, but soon found herself allowing his tounge entrance to her mouth. She placed her hands on the back on his head, fingers lost in his hair as she pulled him in even more. Just then they heard voices and went underwater. After a minute or so the people left and they re-surfaced and laughed.

"Hope they didn't take our stuff..." he said.

She laughed slightly and looked down. He caught her chin in his hand and pulled her face up to his before kissing her again. She smiled into him and relaxed again.

_My spirits are truly unruly.  
For I'm falling in love with someone,  
Some one girl.  
I'm falling in love with someone,  
Head whirl_

_Yes I'm falling in love with someone,  
Plain to see.  
I'm sure I could love someone madly,  
If someone would only love me._

Later than afternoon Chloe returned to the hotel with Mama's food, "Chloe! Where have you been?And-why are you all wet?"

"What?" she snapped back.

"You've been gone almost 3 hours! It normally only takes about 30 minutes!" Mama eyed her.

"Sorry Mama, saw an old friend..." she handed her the bags of food and went upstairs to her room.

As she was unlocking her door Madison was coming back from work, "Chloe! Why are you soaking wet?!"

"I um...ran into Spot..."

Madison's eyes widened, "You did?! Wait...how does that explain your being drenched from head to toe?"

Chloe smiled, "We went swimming..."

Madisn followed her into her room,wanting more info, "That's not all you did is it?" Chloe smirked before drying herself off and going into her bathroom to change, "Chloe! How far?!"

"Oh please! We just....made out for an hour or so...in the water..."

"That's it?" she wasn't convinced.

"Yes! I'm not the kind of girl who gives it up that fast! Especially not in the river, good Lord!"

Madison laughed, "Well...I have a date with Jack tonight, and I was wondering-"

"Yes you can wear my red dress..."

Madison laughed and hugged her friend as she emerged from the bathroom in dry clothes.

**A/N:** yes doubt they called it "making out" bak then but o well. review por favor!


	8. Another Name On The List

sooo sry ive been gone so long. im home sick with the flu, and ive been stuck on my couch for 5 days straight. ive gotten up a few times a day to hit up the bathroom and check my ims, and i only showered every other day bc i just have NO energy. im feeling somewhat better so ill post you a shortchapter. like i said short-so dont worry ill give you some good stuff later but right now im just to weak. and yes-i watched newsies. i always watch it when im sick-something about 1/2 naked hott boys singing and dancing makes me happy :) more reviews kids! i need some ideas here! lol

**Chapter 8: Another Name on the List**

Madison passed the next dish to Jack and shoved her hands back into the soapy, grimy water, "This isn't exactly how I planned to spend my evening..."

Jack dryed the plate and took the next one from her, "You think I wanted this to happen?"

She scrubbed harder, "Guess that's why they don't put prices on the damn menus-if people knew how much they were playing they'd never eat here!"

"We can ask Medda for help-she's almost done performing!"

"Jack! That's not the point...Besides, I've already got food spots on Chloe's dress...even with this so called apron on..." they were silent for several minutes, "You know...you still haven't explained to me why you were in her room the other night..."

"Come on Madison...I told you it was nothing!"

"Really? If you didn't so anything bad then why can't you just tell me? How am I supossed to trust you?"

"I just can't explain it right now-I know it sounds bad but-"

"You know, I knew I should have stayed away from you. You'rea one-night guy Jack. And to be perfectly honest I don't want to be another name on your list..."

She threw the dish at him and tossed her apron aside as she walked back out into the resturaunt. Medda was singing as she leaned up against the back walland decided to watch...

_Life is a holiday.  
I'm talking June through May.  
A nightly sell-out show,  
And baby, I'm front row.  
Bye-bye to lonely nights,  
Only nights when the two of us can coo.  
Skies are sunny and clear,  
Long as I'm here with you._

_The world's a Sugar Bowl,  
It's sevens ev'ry roll.  
Sneak peek at paradise;  
The view is mighty nice.  
I got no blues to sing;  
Choose to sing a melody for two.  
Happy ending is near,  
Long as I'm here with you._

Madison became fed up with the words of the song and was about to continue out the door when she changed her mind. She headed back stage to wait for Medda....

_Who cares if there's no booze,  
Or that the Yankees lose?  
Can't pay my income tax,  
But in spit of the facts,_

_No one could ask for more,  
Kid in a candy store!  
The jackpot has been hit;  
I'm living proof of it.  
And as for all that passed,  
Call that past!  
I found a heart that's true.  
What a red-letter year,  
Long as I'm here with you.  
And you. And you and you and you and you,  
And yeah, you too.  
So happy dear,  
Long as I'm here with,  
Long as I'm here with you!_

"Wonderful job Miss Medda, and there's someone in your your dressing room that wants to speak with you..."

"Thank you Addie-who is it?"

"I believe it's Miss Madison."

Sure enough, Medda walked in to find Madison, "Madison my dear-how are you?"

She hugged her, "Well to be honest-I need some advice..."

Medda closed the door and listened intentlyto Madison explain her internal struggle. She wanted to trust Jack but in the back of head this voice kept pestering-what was he doing? Is he using you? Then she went on to explain her plan ot marry her boss so she wouldn't have to liveon the streets.

"Honey let me tell you something-when I met my husband he was the poorest son-of-a-gun I'd ever met! But boy did I fall hard! He got me this green-glass ring, and it was the most beautiful ring. I didn't care that we would be poor, I still said yes. Well...one day a lady told me my emerald ring was gorgeous. I thought emerald? I ended up in a jewler's shop only to have him tell me yep, it's an emerald alright. I thought my boy stole it! Well....long story short, I found out he really was wealthy. He just didn't think it mattered. Boy was he right. You see, I loved him even though I thought he had nothing, and it turned out he had everything! Honey, those green-glass loves are rare. If you've got yourself one, nothing can stop it. He'll come around I promise-I know Jack. He's not the womanizer he comes off as."

"Thanks Medda..." Madison walked back to the hotel thinking hard. Should she waste all her emotion and energy on this guy? Or should she just fall back into her original plan...

**A/N:** okay im so tired now please review it'll make me so happy. plus, im almost done and i have the friggin SWEETEST ideas to a few more stories! sooo excited! one may have a casting call too! ;) sry if its a bit all over the place or w/e im not fully here...


	9. Gimmie Gimmie

heres where the story goes soap opera. i didnt make it up its how thoroughlly modern millie goes! lol read the lyrics cause they double as Madison's thought process as she walks...

**Chapter 9: Gimmie Gimmie**

_A simple choice, nothing more.  
This or that, either or.  
Marry well, social whirl, buisness man, clever girl,  
Or pin my future on a green-glass love.  
What kind of life am I dreaming of?_

_I say gimmie, gimmie...gimmie, gimmie...  
Gimmie, gimmie that thing called love-  
I want it.  
Gimmie, gimmie that thing called love-  
I need it.  
Highs and lows, tears and laughter.  
Gimmie happy ever after.  
Gimmie, gimmie that thing called love._

_Gimmie, gimmie that thing called love-  
I crave it.  
Gimmie, gimmie that thing called love-  
I'll brave it.  
Think 'n thin, rich or poor time.  
Gimmie years and I'll want more time.  
Gimmie, gimmie that thing called love._

_Gimmie, gimmie that thing called love-  
I'm free now.  
Gimmie, gimmie that thing called love-  
I see now.  
Fly dove! Sing sparrow!  
Gimmie Cupid's famous arrow!  
Gimmie, gimmie that thing called love!_

_I don't care if he's a nobody.  
In my heart he'll be a somebody-  
Somebody to love me!_

_I need it.  
Gimmie, that thing called love-  
I want it!  
Here I am, St. Valentine!  
My bags are packed; I'm first in line!  
Aphroditie, don't forget me!  
Romeo and Juliet me!  
Fly dove! Sing sparrow!  
Gimmie fat boy's famous arrow!  
Gimmie, gimmie that thing called love!_

Madison stopped half way home and turned around. Walking away from Jack may have been the dumbest thing she had done thus far. She was in love with the guy and she'd known him for, what-a week or two? As her thoughts jumped from one to the other she began to run. She ranfrom the man she ran into in the street, past the host in the resturant yelling at her, through the stage door where a gaurd barely had time to react to her. Then past Spot and Chloe who were in the lounge with Jack and Medda. She ran right up to Jack, panting for breath, attempting to speak.

He looked into her eyes as she stood there, unable to gather her thoughts. The whole room stopped. He watched her. Finally she laughed and shook her headas shegrabbed him by his collar, pulling him into a kiss. He returned the favor as everyone around them cheered and laughed.

"What made you come back?" he asked as he held her.

"I realized how much never trusting anyone will just leave me lonely and afraid. I'm sorry I blew up at you."

"No, no...you had every right to...I need to explain some things..." he laughed slightly as he walked her over to Chloe, "Madison-meet my sister, Chloe..."

Madison's mouth dropped, as did Spot's, "Whoa, whoa, whoa-Chloe, Jacky-boy here is your brother?"

"And both of them are mine...." Medda said, joinging the conversation.

"Meet our step-mom..." Spot and Madison stood in shock.

"This is like an alternate universe-how come you guys didn't tell us?" Madison asked, stepping back.

"Both of them were getting caught in things they shouldn't be in. Jack was letting money rule his life. Chloe couldn't find a boy that didn't just want her for her money. Neither of them could find anyone who loved them for them and not their wealth. So, I sent them out into the world with only the clothes on their backs and some spare change. Now they've learned how to manage without money, and I must say I'm happy with their findings in signifgant others..." Medda smiled.

Madison and Spot both couldn't believe what they were hearing, "So wait-you're not a poor newsboy?"

Jack laughed, "No. At least not my whole life."

Spot turned to Chloe, "And you're really the daughter of a rich family? This is crazy..."

"Now you know why I couldn't tell you about Chloe..." Jack said.

Madison kicked herself inside, "I'm so sorry I didn't trust you. It looks like I've found myself a green-glass love," she smiled at Medda.

"Funny, I found myself an emerald..." she smiled before allowing Jack to kiss her.

**A/N: **um so I'm still not 100 and yes thats kinda how millie ends. but yea not my best work. this was an inbetween careless story while i got my stuff together and went through myfinals induced hybernation period.so yea sorry it kinda just ended but im bored with it :( lol but i have the greatest idea for my next one tho so be on the look out. once i get caught up (the semesters about to end so its crunch time!) ill start thenew one! and itll actually be good! hahaha sooo sorry this story was-not to the potential it could have been! o well :) -autumn


End file.
